Children of the Eclipse
by Androzani84
Summary: 3 years after defeating the Crisis Empire, Minami Koutarou is trying to once more settle to a normal life. However, an attack by a new enemy forces him to come back into the game and fight back. But how new is this enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Raye had not been prepared for the events of today. The original plan had been to take Serena to a speed dating service, under the pretence of taking her to a pet store. The girls had all agreed that trying to help her settle into a new relationship may make the fact that Darien had been controlled by Queen Beryl for the past month or so. But just as they were about to pull the old switcheroo, a new monster had appeared in front of them. A heavily armoured one at that.

With a few cries of "X Power!" (X being the planets they hailed from in their past lives, or in Serena's case, "Moon Prism"), they were transformed into the 5 Sailor Scouts. A quick fight ensued, during which the monster got the upper hand painfully easily.

"You are pathetic.", the monster mocked. "Is this the quality of warriors defending this planet nowadays?"

It was then that Sailor Moon pulled out her Crescent Moon Wand to heal what they thought was another victim transformed against their will. "Moon Healing -." But the monster grabbed her before she could finish, forced the Scepter out of her hand and threw her to the ground. This caught Sailor Moon off guard. "Who are you? Why do you want my Crescent Moon Wand?"

"I am _Kima_ Robot Schwarian.", The creature declared. "And this stick is nothing to me." He pulled the Silver Crystal on top off and threw the wand to the ground. "What I desire is this gem."

"So you ARE from the Nega-Verse.", Jupiter yelled in anguish.

"No, I hail from a far superior society than they could even dream of.", Schwarian responded. "I merely offered them my services in return for another task I need to see through."

With that, he vanished literally into thin air, leaving behind 5 very confused Sailor Scouts.

* * *

Elsewhere, Schwarian met with his allies, Malachite and Prince Darien. "As promised, the Silver Crystal used by the Queen of the Moon Kingdom to seal away the Negaforce in ancient times."

Prince Darien reached out to take hold of it, but his nominal ally withheld it. "I thought we had a deal."

"We do. But I recall that you still haven't upheld your part of it. I was promised RX's King Stone in exchange for Sailor Moon's Silver Crystal."

Prince Darien almost charged angrily at the robot, only for Malachite to stop him. "As you say, we promised you the King Stone in return for our prize. It's only fair that you receive your payment before we proceed to receive ours."

"Nice to know that you understand, Malachite.", Schwarian replied. "Perhaps you should go and report to your leader that I have obtained the Crystal that you require. Perhaps it will motivate her to step up your efforts." Malachite nodded and teleported away with Prince Darien. Once they were gone, the last of General Gatezone's soldiers laughed to himself. "If only you fools realised that I have no intention of seeing our deal through entirely."

* * *

Elsewhere, the monster that Malachite had sent out to conduct the search, a bird-themed female named Torina, was squawking Over her own failure to find it. She had searched all over the Tokyo area, from Futo to Zawame City, and turned up nothing. Now she had perched at a grave out in the open. Assuming her human identity, a secretary named Yuki, she saw the characters on the grave read "Nobuhiko". Unusually, the grave listed his life as "1967-87, 1989". Instead of giving it too much thought, Yuki instead thought about how she would locate the treasure she had been ordered to find, especially since all she had to go on was an energy signature.

An energy signature that Torina had begun to sense from the man that had walked into the Graveyard just now.


	2. Chapter 2

A graveyard was normally a place where many would fear to go, unless they really had to. Most people would justify it as reluctance to discuss or think about lost loved ones. Others would just put it down to fear of ghosts. But Koutarou Minami was not one of either of these groups. For him, a graveyard was a place to acknowledge the people he had failed to save, both as Kamen Rider Black and later as Kamen Rider Black RX. By acknowledging the deaths that had occurred on his watch, he was reminded that he still had room to improve. In particular, there were a few deaths that Koutarou was here to acknowledge.

However, as he made his way to the first grave, he heard a sound behind him. Dropping the flowers that he had brought with him, he began to look around. "Come out.", Koutarou cried. "I know you're there." Sure enough, a figure emerged, one he narrowly recognised. "Kaima Robot Scryde? That's impossible. I destroyed you."

Kaima Robot Scryde was no different appearance-wise than any other robot, bar his dented and slightly rusted appearance. His reply was said with a slightly static reverb to his voice. "Foolish RX. I am but a machine, like the rest of my brethren. We can be easily reconstructed, unlike organic lifeforms."

Before Koutarou could ask who had rebuilt him, he was greeted by the unpleasant sight of the answer. General Gatezone, accompanied by Desgarron and another unfamiliar robot. "You can thank my last surviving soldier, Schwarian, for our return, RX. As our Emperor Crisis was destroyed by you years ago, he persisted, working in the shadows to help rebuild our Crisis Empire and reclaim our former glory."

"Not while I can still draw breath.", was the reply Koutarou gave him. He then shouted a simple word, while doing elaborate arm movements. "Henshin!" With a flash of light, he was transformed. "I am the child of the Sun! Kamen Rider Black! RX!"

As RX proceeded to fight his enemies, the bird Youma that had been provided by the Negaverse flew down and observed. She knew her mission was to wait until RX was worn down by his fight with the Kaima Robots. Then she could swoop down and take his King Stone. However, she sensed the presence of something like said King Stone, emanating from one of the graves in this place. It was faint, but definitely alive. "Come to mama.", she hissed as she swooped down towards the grave in question. She barely made out the initials on the tombstone (N and A) as she tore into it to retrieve the prize inside the corpse.

Gatezone turned towards her with consternation. "What are you doing? That is not part of our mission."

"But I found another King Stone, in this coffin.", she replied. "We don't need to steal it from him, when I can take it from an inactive corpse who can't fight back."

Hearing this, RX turned towards them. His face was concealed by a helmet, but the anger in his voice said it all. "Step away from that grave."

But it came too late. The bird Youma had already reached the body and pulled out the King Stone that had belonged to Shadow Moon, Kamen Rider Black's antithesis in the battle for the title of Century King, and flew away with it. The robots soon followed suit by teleporting, barring Desgarron, who said. "I can make sure that you don't interfere with our plans by terminating you myself."

But his threats ultimately meant nothing to RX, who promptly ended him with the aid of the Revolcane.


	3. Chapter 3

Prince Darien opened up his communication portal with Schwarian. It was long past the time that the King Stone he was looking for should've been recovered. But Torina hadn't reported in in a while and Malachite could no longer sense her energy. "Schwarian, are you there? Respond now, or you'll have to face our wrath!" But instead of the scythe-armed robot he had formed a pact with, there was a cyclopian robot, wearing a military uniform. "Who are you? Where is Schwarian?"

"I am Gatezone, Commander of the Crisis Empire's Machine Corps. The robot you know as Schwarian is my subordinate and the one who has helped my forces rebuild. You've been useful to our campaign to acquire the King Stone and the Silver Crystal. We used you, but now you're meaningless."

"What?", the Prince yelled in anger. "What use could you have for that crystal? Only someone from the Silver Millennium can use its power."

"On its own, yes.", the robot replied. "But merged with the King Stone we obtained in the graveyard, we can control its power without that limitation. Emperor Crisis shall live again and our people will take this world as our own. Thank you for pointing the crystal in our direction. We'll be sure to spare you when this world becomes our new home planet." And with that, the communication was shut off.

"This isn't good.", Darien thought to himself. How was he going to tell this to Queen Beryl?

* * *

Elsewhere, the robot army took the two stones they had collected and put them together. This created a whirlwind of black-coloured energy that surrounded the two.

* * *

Serena was despondent over recent events. First, she had found out that she was really the moon princess everyone was looking for. Then, the man she loved had been taken from her and turned to the side of evil. Now this robot had turned up, entirely unrelated to the Negaverse as far as she knew and taken the Silver Imperium Crystal. She just wished she could just give u control of her body and - suddenly, a wave of strange energy washed over her body, removing all thoughts of despondency from her mind. In their place was one objective. Help the Crisis Empire take over the Earth, by reviving their forces with her power.

As Serena, now under the negative influences of the Kaima Robot Corps, stood up, Luna became worried. "Serena, are you ok?"

But instead of any assuring words, all the Cat received in response was a simple phrase, delivered with no inflictions or emotions. "Shadow. Moon. Prism. Power."


End file.
